penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Naeven Dawnhollow-Malbec
Appearance Naeven is a lithe almost copper skinned Wood elf. His hair, now cut short, is pitch black, his eyes a vivid green he stands at 6ft tall and has almost typical Elven features, his ears more pronounced with his shortened hair. Personality Naeven has almost two personalities, the at work and the at home. Naeven at work is cool, calm, collected and severe, unflinching and remorseless. Naeven when he is relaxed is an interesting character he enjoys his pranks and being with his friends and family. Childhood Naeven had a fairly typical childhood for an elf in the Malbec lands, he was trained in the standard weapons and spent a great deal of his childhood training with the Malbec family directly, Kymil and he becoming almost like brothers in many ways. The training continued and their eventually found that the specialities lay in very different areas. Though through this they became something of a good team. Young Adulthood Naeven always had an interest in pranks and other bits of mischief often finding himself either getting caught doing something mildly amusing, or in compromising situations with prank instruments. He however left several people alone during his pranking, the notable one of these was a female Woodelf named Kali Adric whom Naeven would take every opportunity to talk to, often irritating her, though eventually after some nudging and some careful schooling on manners (His mother remains the primary educator of nobility and etiquette in Malbec) and being presentable, toning down the pranks, Naeven eventually made friends with Kali and they grew closer, eventually starting to date, and after several decades, Naeven asked her to marry him. To which she agreed, Naeven became unbearably happy and ecstatic. Though tragically their happiness was to be short lived. The Titans It was mere months after their engagement that tragedy struck, Malbec was assaulted and decimated in what became known as the Titan war. Naeven was fighting alongside Kymil, attempting to hold the Teleportation circle, to allow as many people to escape as possible. It was with the death of several key members of the Malbec family, and their position overrun Kymil and Naeven, along with several others were hurled into the Faewylds. The Fae Wylds Naeven will not speak of what happened here, only that Kali was his driving force in surviving and returning to the material plane. Kymil, Naeven and less than half of those who entered, returned to the Material Plane almost no-time having passed there, but nearly 90 years passing for those lost in the Fae. The Return to the Material Plane and beyond Eventually the group returned to the Material plane, only to discover the damage and losses that malbec had endured. Naeven discovered the death of Kali and partially shut down, throwing himself into his work. He worked harder and longer than ever before and almost totally lost his ability to crack a smile, Naeven worked and worked and ended up within Hillcrest, then later fought in the Cortean siege, after being reunited with Kymil, and has taken up residence in the Far Grove Guild of Cortea. Category:Player Character